Determination
by Ramenette
Summary: “I despise the way you never give up,” Lily retorted.“Which is why you’ll marry me one day. You love a guy with persistence and determination,” he argued. LilyJames


"Potter, go away. I'm really not in the mood right now," Lily sighed, exasperatedly running a hand through her fiery locks.

"Sorry, Evans, you just looked like you could use some cheering up," James replied casually.

He pulled the chair next to her out and plopped down on it. Lily looked at him, clearly annoyed. Whenever they were in a room together, shouting was surely involved, and right now they were in a library, a place where shouting was not encouraged. Especially with senile librarians like Madame Pince.

Despite her better judgment, Lily decided to indulge him, "And why exactly is that, Potter?"

"Well, for starters, your eyes have really large bags under them. And you're reading some stupid romance novel. A habit you've developed as of late for when a relationship goes south," James explained proudly.

"Harlequin romance novels aren't stupid. Besides, I'm sure your idea of good literature os a joke book from Zonko's. Plus, you're just a stalker," Lily insulted, obviously put off.

"I am not a stalker, and 101 Ways to Prank your Potions Professor _is _a good book," he insisted.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"But it's only people watching! I swear. You know I'm crazy for you, Evans, but id never stalk you. I know stupid things about everyone! For example, Sirius enjoys bubble baths- don't tell I told you," James said hurriedly.

"Two things. One, I have no idea why you're being so defensive. Two, ew. I didn't need to know that," Lily replied.

"Er, sorry. No that I think of it, that's a really frightening mental picture," James shuddered, "So, what's going on in that harlequoo book you're reading?"

"It's harlequin," Lily corrected, "And nothing that would interest you."

"Aw, c'mon, Evans. Throw me a bone here. I'm trying to civilized- just like you told me," James whined.

"Go away, Potter," Lily groaned.

"Not a chance. If you don't tell me about your book, then I'm going to pry into your personal life. What's his name," James asked with a frown.

Lily looked at him neutrally, "No comment."

"All right, be that way. Hey, kid! Yeah, I'm talking to you. Do you know who Lily Evans just broke up with," James asked.

The boy James had called over looked at him confusedly, "She's right there. Can't you just ask her?"

The kid must've been a first year if he expected Lily to tell him.

"Just tell me already."

"Fine, Amos Diggory."

James scowled, "Diggory. Should've known. You always do go for the losers, Evans."

"Not exactly. If I do, then I would've gotten with you a long time ago," Lily replied dryly.

"Ouch, Evans, that stings," James said, dramatically clutching where his heart would be (Lily would like to make it known that Potter HAS no heart).

"I'm glad. Now that you know about my latest ex, will you go away," Lily asked tensely.

"Do you want me to hex him for you," James inquired, completely ignoring Lily's question.

"Why are you even asking? You'll do it regardless," Lily reasoned.

"Very true, but they all had it coming for breaking your heart. No one messes with my girl like that and gets away with it," James proclaimed.

Lily visibly twitched, "Potter, I am NOT your girl."

"Please, you belonged to me the second I found you attractive, and everyone knows it. You, my dear, are simply in denial," James grinned foolishly.

"Piss off," Lily snarled.

"Miss Evans, please watch the language," James said in pretend shock.

Lily glared at him before getting up and leaving the library.

'Running away from your problems is no way to deal with them' she half-reasoned with herself, but then again, Potter WAS a right git.

Lily shook her head and cleared her thoughts until she reached the common room.

"Get your mind off Diggory," Sirius called from across the room.

"How do you know about that," Lily demanded.

"Everyone knows. Diggory's gone into hiding. He's terrified of whatever James is going to do to him. He's heard nasty rumors. I've started most of them myself," Sirius stated proudly.

Lily groaned and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths until she felt the couch sink next to her.

"You left this in the library" James said, tossing he familiar book onto her lap.

"Thanks," Lily murmured, "You're not really going to do something to Amos, are you?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I need more details before I make a decision," James shrugged.

"Sirius has him in hiding with all of the rumors he spread of what you're planning to do to him," Lily said, smiling tensely.

"Like I said, I need more details," James said simply.

"It was fairly mutual. He thought I was boring and dull, and I thought he was superficial and shallow as a shower," Lily explained.

James raised an eyebrow, confused and shocked that Lily would confide in him, "You're not boring- okay, maybe a little bit, but you also have to consider who my friends are. And he is pretty shallow."

"Are you going to hurt and/or humiliate him," Lily asked quickly.

"Do you want me to?"

"No. If I wanted revenge, I'd date his best friend or something, but I'm not the revenge type of girl," Lily said.

"Yeah, I don't think you have a mean bone in your body. Unless, of course, you're dealing with me, Sirius, or a bunch of obnoxious Slytherins. Namely one who infuriates me to no end," James said with a winkled nose and furrowed brow.

"Shove it. I learned my lesson," said Lily.

"Good," James replied contently.

There was and awkward silence during which James tried to wrap his arm around Lily's shoulders. It didn't work out too well for him.

"I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had without you yelling at me," James concluded.

Lily nodded in agreement, "Probably because you're being tolerable- likeable even."

"Likeable," James inquired with a grin.

"Not in that way," Lily said.

"I love the way you lie to yourself," James said.

"I despise the way you never give up," Lily retorted.

"Which is why you'll marry me one day. You love a guy with persistence and determination," he argued.

"How would you even know what I like in a guy? I knew it. You _have_ been stalking me," Lily concluded.

"No, I just used your track record as an example. And I read a little bit of that book on the way back up," James admitted.

"And?"

"I have no idea why you like it. The book is shameless smut and pretty unrealistic. Plus there no explosions or anything," James said.

"Of course not, Potter. It's a romance novel. And it's good for break-up reading," Lily reasoned.

"Rebound relationships are better," James insisted hopefully.

"I don't do rebounds. Especially not with you," Lily added for good measure.

"You're killing me, Evans," James said.

"Good. Now disappear," Lily commanded.

"Make me," James challenged.

"Fine, you win. I'll leave," Lily announced. She snatched her nook up and bounded up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

James sighed and ran a hand through his already unruly hair. What had he done wrong this time? He was sincerely trying. Really, he was. Lily just never wanted to cooperate.

Lily sat down on her bed and started to pick up from where she left off. She groaned and fell against her pillow. James seemed to have drawn little hearts with Ls and Js in them all over several pages. Not to mention the innumerable amounts of Lily Potters that littered the pages. Since when had Potter been interested in graffiti?

She tried to hide a slightly amused smile from herself. The boy never really did give up.

* * *

DONE! This took forever to type up. I wrote it at about twelve at night yesterday on the notes application of my iPhone. Never. Writing. Long, Stories. On. Tthere. Again.

This was mainly inspired by people who still review some of my original LilyJames pieces. Mainly Pro Shoe Tiers, who inspired me to kick my own butt and write something. This story really came out of nowhere (as most of my stories do). It just started with a first line and developed itself from there.

**Disclaimer: Jo owns it ALL.**


End file.
